board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Super Smash Bros. for Wii U vs (2)Final Fantasy VII 2015
Results Round Three Monday, November 30, 2015 Ulti's Analysis This was our first uninteresting match of round 3, which bummed me out a little. I love Final Fantasy 7 and wanted it to win, don't get me wrong, but Smash U deserves more love. It's unfortunately anchored down by two major problems in these polls -- the Wii U sucks and its name. Seriously, does any video game have a more unappealing name than "Super Smash Bros. for Wii U"? If we had "Super Smash Bros. for Gamecube" instead of Melee, I really wonder if this series would have ever gotten off the ground. It sucks, because I'm positive Smash U has a ceiling because of it and it should be much stronger as a game. Second best game in that series (but it's very close), and now it's getting Bayonetta on top of Cloud recently debuting. I can't think of a single game that does DLC better, and I'm more than happy to buy it all. Not that it made this match remotely interesting, but hey. It was fun watching Smash U copy Melee's trend of collapsing after the first hour, and Allen missed a golden opportunity to give us a Cloud vs Cloud match picture here. It's not like it would have mattered for the match at all. This also cemented that FF6 was not going to upset FF7, even with that poll everyone brings up. FF6 struggled with garbage, while FF7 annihilated a popular Smash title. Pretty easy trends to pick up on there. Ctes' Analysis This match wasn't quite as interesting to follow at any point of the match, as the other one of the division and I believe everybody thought it would be. Perhaps if Smash 4 wasn't hindered by a nostalgia heavy contest, being on the Wii U, its own darn boring name and had come out when Final Fantasy VII was at the peak of its anti-votes this could've been a real match. That's so many hindrances though. I'm so sad that Smash 4 couldn't have come out on a better console and with a better name. It would've been such a strong contender in these contests, at least the strongest game of this decade by pretty large margins, a title that Skyrim probably has now, or of course Undertale if outside forces are included. Even people that utterly hate the Wii U appreciates Smash 4 a lot, just ask Ulti! It's brilliant, you don't find better multiplayer games out there. The only thing Melee truly has against this game is Single Player mode, which is better, but that's really it. Sadly, Smash 4 has a much lower playrate, a very dull name and it on the Wii U, so of course it's leagues behind Melee. I think Smash 4 could've gotten the kind of rallies Melee had if not for these things I just mentioned. The post-release stuff for the game has been fantastic as well. I love how they handles DLC and much respect to the creators for not beginning to create DLC until after releasing the game, because that's one of the most annoying things of gaming today and EA in particular are major offenders to that. In this game, you can literally create a match that is Mario vs. Link vs. Pikachu vs. Mega Man vs. Sonic vs. Pac-Man vs. Ryu vs. Cloud. Can we take a minute to think about how terribly unrealistic that would've looked some years ago? Add Samus and Bayonetta to that, it's a dream come true! This game is the best multiplayer I have ever experienced, they even constantly balance patched after the game released. You can't ask for more! But as it is, Smash 4 has a clear ceiling in these contests. It managed to look great againts Planescape, but the ceiling became clear in the following matches. Also, I don't believe it actually made that much of a difference, but if Cloud's recent inclusion could've boosted this game at all, this was the only game Smash 4 should've have encountered, since obviously the people that would be more willing to vote for Smash 4 now than before still prefers Final Fantasy VII. With how big a shame it is that Smash 4 is in the position it is, it's also really great to see Final Fantasy VII be back on track again, not to its 2004 strength, but certainly above what it has been for some years. Every round it has looked a lot better than Final Fantasy VI and this round was certainly no exception to that. Its place in the quarter-finals was completely cemented, where it would seemingly have a huge unforeseen challenge in Chrono Trigger waiting. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches